


Petrichor

by CrushingMagnolias



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Band Fic, F/F, Oneshot, Scorfuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingMagnolias/pseuds/CrushingMagnolias
Summary: Scorpia has found herself mixed up with Sea Hawk's 'Brand-Spanking New Terra Entertainment Tour' as performer, Lynda D'Ream. She finds herself increasingly isolated from the world and people around her, unable to connect outside of her Lynda persona. That is until she meets a certain Plumerian Princess.AU where Hordak didn't end up on the planet but everything still exists as in the show. The Fright Zone was devastated (by unnamed event) and lost most of its population, the crown only a shadow of what it once was.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorpia & Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harleyquinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyquinneth/gifts).



> To my girlfriend: have a happy HAD, love! <3

Another day, another set... Scorpia had been on the road for a month straight now, passing through from one corner of Etheria to another. When she'd originally signed up to perform as part of Sea Hawk's _'Brand-Spanking New Terra Entertainment Tour'_ (egged on by her sister), she'd fantasised about life on the road. Meeting new people and learning about the world she had been so isolated from, maybe even be-friending a fellow princess or two. But things had not gone to plan, to say the least.

Sea Hawk had proven to be a... _difficult_ boss. No fault to him, he was certainly charming with his upbeat personality and knack for entertaining, but after he'd "accidentally" set fire to a second bar two weeks into their tour she started to have her doubts. Those doubts were confirmed when she and the whole entourage were chased out of Erelandia by a screaming mob only a couple of days later. The very people she'd dreamed of captivating with her vocals now captivated with the thought of flinging her off the nearest cliff - yeah, she'd learned to stick to herself after that tussle.

Tonight would be her first performance in Plumeria, a kingdom she couldn't help but note was in stark contrast to the Fright Zone. The area was swimming with more colour than she'd ever been exposed to; the deep hues and perfumes of multitudes of blossoming flowers engaged in a deathmatch for attention at the edges of her sensory neurons. She was almost grateful that warm-ups had been held in the central tent rather than the usual outdoor stage today.

'Please welcome, the one, the only Lynda D'ream!'

_Inhale, exhale_

Scorpia whispered quietly to herself, _'I can do this.'_ With that, she stepped out of the tent and into the blinding Plumerian setting.

Lynda stepped onto the stage and gazed into the crowd of 40, maybe 50 people. She noticed a sign with her name on it and winked at the excited lady clutching the cardboard and whopping with all her might.

_Right foot forward, hip popped, left pincers come to rest delicately on waist_

'I stay out too late...' her voice rang out across the grounds and she could feel Scorpia slipping

_Step jump, left foot forward..._

'Got nothing in my brain, that's what people say, mm mmm.' And with that Scorpia was relegated to the position of an audience member, reading the people around her, responding, predicting, merging.

The feeling of being part of a whole, the mashing of bodies, the deep scents of sweat mixed with perfume mixed with deodorant mixed with...sandalwood?

* * *

  
The crew was preparing for their final set in Plumeria. It had been five nights in two equally stunning towns at the edge of the kingdom but Scorpia had found she was no longer interested in the beauty that enveloped her. Every waking moment since that first night, she'd spent contemplating the scent that now permeated each of her performances. She'd decided it wasn't quite Sandalwood, it was something **_earthy_** _,_ a smell that made her nostrils tingle slightly and induced a sense of calm she'd only ever associated with the stage.

The source eluded her, but she would glue Sea Hawk's feet to the soils of Plumeria if it meant she could spend more nights here to...to what? Find one person amongst the ever-changing crowd of attendees? She kicked at the base of her futon, her stinger flailing in the air above her.

~

Scorpia stepped off the Plumerian stage for the last time, but the usual giddiness that followed a show was replaced with a fearsome dread. The scent of pine wood (??) had stood out against the usual mix again. It had driven her mad knowing the source was probably directly in front of her, somewhere in the mass of grooving bodies in front of her. The smaller audience today had made it more pronounced but no easier to trace.

Scorpia was snapped from her thoughts by the myriad of voices approaching her, at the helm was Sea Hawk. He bellowed at her, an incomprehensible stream of words that she figured meant, 'Join us, maiden for a glorious and adventurous stint at the local bar!' Scorpia would've preferred to sit in her tent and sulk, but this could be an opportunity to convince Sea Hawk to stay a couple more nights and she couldn't pass that up.

* * *

Scorpia had walked into the bar with a clear purpose, but clarity and Sea Hawk were not compatible concepts. He'd spent the entire night perched on the arm of a turquoise-haired lass, totally unapproachable by way of the overwhelming chaotic energy spilling off them in waves.

Now she was sat dejectedly in a corner beside the nearest fire exit (word had spread) cradling her cup of water. She was completing her fifth consecutive sigh when she stopped in her tracks...trotting towards her, pink-clad with the most captivating smile, was a young eager woman. Scorpia couldn't help but stare, entranced by the bobbing of her hair, the strands interlaced with bright pink petals. She'd been gazing so intently she didn't notice the woman had stopped moving and was right in front of her.

She reached out her hand, 'Hey there, I'm Perfuma! I've seen you every night you've performed, and you've blown me away every time!!' The woman almost seemed to squeal.

Instinctively, Scorpia placed her arms behind her, eyes darting everywhere but at the subject in front of her 'Heyyy, I'm Scor- uh Lynda ah nice to meet you!'

Once the words were out Scorpia took the chance to look at Perfuma's familiar silhouette, hm? - 'Oh! I know you, you're the lady with the sign every night.' She lifted her arms upward as if to imitate the act of holding a sign.

Perfuma chuckled, a slight blush sprinkling her cheeks. 'Yup, that's me, good old sign lady.' From anyone else, it would've sounded sardonic, but she seemed so genuinely enthusiastic that Scorpia got the impression she'd been handed the greatest compliment of her life. Scorpia felt her heart quicken.

'So…you from around here?' she asked, eager to keep the conversation going.

Perfuma giggled, a heavenly sound, ' Yeah I'm kind of the Princess here.'

Scorpia's eyes widened to an extent that shouldn't be physically possible. Pincers raised to her face, she gushed, 'No way, a Princess?! Omg that's so cool I've always wanted to meet one, I have so many questions like -.' Scorpia stopped, suddenly aware of how intense she must be. 'Sorry...I tend to get carried away sometimes,' she muttered.

Perfuma, however, was absolutely delighted. It wasn't every day she met a celebrity she loved who cared to hear her name, let alone be interested in her as a person. She wasn't going to let this encounter be limited to a brief chat in a dark bar and she had an idea of how to make this memorable for both of them.

Perfuma smiled nervously at Scorpia before gently placing a hand on her shoulder, 'Actually, would you like to go for a walk, there's a lovely meadow just down the way.' Scorpia would have to be held at sword-point to say no the woman stood in front of her. She followed Perfuma out of the dull bar into the sweet-smelling night sky of Plumeria.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget that you're loved and appreciated uwu :3 (Enjoy this cause next time it'll be cum jars and Putin)


End file.
